Yugoslavia
Sonja Bosnjak is a fan-made character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representation of Yugoslavia, most commonly the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFRY). Appearance She has long platinum blond hair that partially hangs over her shoulders, and teal/aqua green eyes. She wears a slate-colored, (originally gray-blue), military uniform, being almost never seen actually wearing the shirt. Instead, she prefers to wear it over her shoulders, seen in a variety of ways. Sonja also wears a black tank-top shirt and black knee-high boots with silver rings around the ankles. Upon closer inspection, Yugoslavia also wears silver stud earrings in her ears, which are said to protect erogenous zones that lie in her earlobes. Personality and Interests Sonja is described as a deep thinker, friendly, yet always having her head in the clouds. Having grown quickly as a nation, she doesn't have much to remember up to being dissolved. On a few rare occasions, she has flashbacks of World War II and the Yugoslav Wars, which put her in a state of paranoia and mild anxiety, as well as a few abandonment issues. Yugoslavia usually stays neutral in terms of argument unless dragged into the conflict, if which happens, she will defend her friends and allies until the very end. She is usually very friendly toward the other nations, having no desire to make any enemies, though she is known to have a few. Sonja is more of a follower than a leader, having been known to take the decisions of other nations as they come with little to no argument, though concern may have been present. She's easy to sway when it comes to decision-making and appears to be the type to do little to nothing when being bossed around. She's also known to be a bit cowardly, using methods of "attack-and-run" to win her battles. She seems to be rather laid back when things are calm, sometimes found humming to herself and frequently heard telling others, "don't worry". Sonja's biggest flaw is procrastination. She waits until the very last moment to do anything, be it important or not. She tends to daydream more about doing things than actually doing them, which brings her to lose her senses of fantasy and reality. In addition, she is also very lazy until something absolutely has to be done. Her hobbies include swimming, sleeping, and writing stories about her time as a nation in World War II or simply things she wishes she could have done in the past. Her speech is sometimes a little strange, as she sometimes leaves demonstrative pronouns, (words like "it", "this", "that", etc.) out of her sentences when she talks. Relationships Boris Draganov (Bulgaria) Bulgaria is often refered to as the older "brother" of Yugoslavia because of the two's relation of being South Slavic nations. Having a bit of a love/hate relationship, the two were forced to fight each other during the Second World War, but were scheduled to join together to form the Balkan Federation in 1947 under the Bled Agreement, (because of intervention from Joseph Stalin of Russia, the agreement was discarded). The two also seem to have disputes over Macedonia for territorial ownership. Francis Bonnefoy (France) Main Article: Francis Bonnefoy Yugoslavia's feelings toward France can be described as nothing less than best friendship. She usually thinks of him first when it comes to searching for company, seeming to simply dismiss his perverted nature as a factor. She seems to take example from France, having joined an alliance between Romania and Czechoslovakia, known as the Little Entente, based off the former Entente Powers from World War I. The treaty was even written in French. Arthur Kirkland (England) Main Article: Arthur Kirkland Another person who Sonja looks at as a close friend. Though England had been the one who wanted her to join in on World War II, she still thinks of him as a good friend rather than a bad one. England, along with France, had been the ones to help her from harassment from Benito Mussolini in 1927. Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article: ''Ivan Braginski During World War II, Russia had grown to become Yugoslavia's closest ally. She takes a lot of inspiration from him, such as with the Yugoslav Partisans and their Communist lead. It's also known that Russia was the one to save Yugoslavia in her fight against Germany in 1944. Because of this, she doesn't have a distinct fear of him. During the Cold War, the two faced conflict between their bosses, who seemed to antagonize each other. With the Iron Curtain in place, Russia wanted Yugoslavia to become part of the Warsaw Pact as well. When she disagreed to its terms, tension arose. Because of Yugoslavia's plans to incorporate two members of the Warsaw Pact into the Balkan Federation, discussion of the matter was made to take place in Moscow. When Russia was near declaring war, Yugoslavia discontinued plans to form the greater state. '''Ludwig (Germany)' Main Article: Ludwig The two had always shared a bitter relationship in Yugoslavia's earliest years, having dealt with endless conflict and battles between their bosses. For a while, Yugoslavia was noted to have been dependent on Germany, mostly through the later parts of the Great Depression. She faced dilemma during World War II in terms of alliance, as she'd been more or less sold out to the Axis Forces by her bosses. Puppet states were formed in her territory, notably the Independent State of Croatia and Nedić's Serbia. She was eventually led out of this forced alliance by Josip Broz Tito and his Partisan resistance army, and became a free nation once again. As time had progressed, Sonja started to become rather fond of Ludwig, learning that he was quite fragile on the inside, despite his tough demeanor outside. She appears to have an admiration for him after seeing how much he'd struggled through to become one of, if not Europe's most economically strong country today. Alfred F. Jones (United States of America) Main Article: Alfred F. Jones During World War II and up to the 1980s, the two had a decent relationship as far as alliances go. It had been noted that Yugoslavia's Partisan Army once saved a fleet of 600 American Air Force fliers after they'd been shot down in battle. Yugoslavia's boss, Josip Broz Tito, had made several trips to the United States, befriending Alfred's bosses with ease. It was noted that Yugoslavia was one of the only Communist nations that America had become friends with during the Cold War. They focused on establishing a good connection up until Tito's death. However, after the Yugoslav Wars had started, their friendship had grown cold and broken. It is unknown whether they ever reconciled. Trivia *Yugoslavia's states of being include the Kingdom of Yugoslavia, the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, and the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia respectively, though she is most commonly referred to as the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *Her birthday corresponds to the date of Yugoslavia's formation, December 1st, 1918. *Sonja was designed to be of Serbian heritage. Because of conflict of interest in the countries, a few things do not correspond to Serbian traits. Her surname, Bosnjak, comes from that of Bosnia and Herzegovina while her hair and eye color would be more similar to that of people in Slovenia, (given by statistics here and here). Her swimming hobby would come from Croatia and Montenegro, both noted for their beaches. Her lazy and laid-back nature would come from Macedonia, a country that takes a lot of influence from Greece, (Heracles Karpusi). *In her military status, Yugoslavia was given two different positions she'd taken. The first was a Yugoslav Royal Chetnik. After the breakout of World War II, she had quickly converted to a Partisan to free herself from Axis control. *Yugoslavia is also known for her strong connection to some of her national heroes, such as Stjepan Filipović and Josip Broz Tito. This connection can be compared to that of Prussia's relationship to Frederick II. Category:Europe Category:Female Characters